Happy Independence Day!
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: One shot for U.S.A's Fourth of July! R & R please!


**A/N: Today is July fourth. In the United States of America (if you don't live there) we celebrate a special holiday. It's called the Forth of July. Which is our independence day! So for independence day I made this little one shot for all of you U.S.A people who love being independent. So here yah go!**

* * *

_Girls_

"Are you ready yet?" Asked a very agitated Abby. She was standing in front of her best friend, Kuki's, door. She had her long chocolate arms crossed over her chest and she tapped her foot impatiently. The French African American had been waiting for the Japanese girl for over half an hour now and she wanted to quickly hurry and leave. "Kuki. Will yah hurry it up, girl? You're takin' too long to get ready."

All of a sudden Abby was fronted by her friend who she had been waiting on.

A broad grin was placed on her rosy face and her hands were behind her back, making her look ten years old instead of sixteen.

"Finally." Abby sighed, looking at her friend.

"Is this okay, Abby? It's not too much is it?" Kuki asked her, showing off her attire. Abby glanced over her outfit. She had on a white sundress that was decorated in red and blue flowers, red flats and two American flag earrings dangling from her ears. A blue head band was placed neatly on her straight, ebony hair, a red and blue necklace hung from her neck, and on her wrists were several red, white, and blue bangles.

Abby smiled and nodded her head.

Kuki returned the smile and looked at Abby's clothes.

The French girl was wearing a pair of white capris, with a red and blue belt, a blue tee shirt and an American flag vest. She had two large, red hooped earrings on, a red and white leather watch on her wrist, and on her neck was a red, white and blue beaded necklace. A red 'A' was dangling from the necklace, and on top of her long, curly locks was a red cap. Kuki looked down to see her friend had on blue flats similar to hers, but with little red bows on them.

She smiled and tapped Abby's shoulder, making the other girl turn around to face her.

"I like your outfit, Abby. It's really pretty. And your hair! Why'd you decide to curl it?" Abby chuckled at the oriental girl's perkiness. She draped her arm around Kuki's shoulder, leading the two of them out of the Sanban's house.

"Thanks Kuki, and the hair. Eh, it's the forth of July. It's independence day. Why not go all out?" She replied. Kuki nodded and the two girls jumped into Abby's car to go meet up with their other friends.

* * *

_Boys_

Nigel, clad in a pair of blue jean shorts, a red tee shirt that said, '4th of July' in white, black flip flops and his signature sunglasses, knocked on his friend's bedroom door for the hundredth time. He growled under his breath at how long his friend was taking. His other friend, Hoagie, stood next to him, talking on his cell phone. He too was dressed for a special event, wearing a blue tee shirt with a white unbuttoned shirt over it, khaki shorts, a brown cap, his yellow tinted goggles, and red sneakers. He looked toward Nigel and slapped his cell phone shut.

"What is taking Wally so long?" He asked, running up to the door and beating on it.

Finally the door opened and a furious Wally stood there. He glared at the two boys that stood in front of him. "What is your problem? I can't get changed in my own house?" He said a little bit annoyed. Nigel and Hoagie rolled their eyes and looked at him, making sure he had on the right colors.

"White tee shirt, blue jeans, red sleeveless jacket, silver chain hanging from jeans, and blue sneakers. He's seems to be in check Nigel. Now come on. Abby just called me and said her and Kuki are already on their way to the celebration. Let's get a move on!" Nigel and Wally agreed and followed the dorky teenager out to his truck. Hoagie climbed into his pick up truck and the other two scooted in next to him. After cranking up the vehicle, the three boys set off to the special celebration.

* * *

_Everyone_

Kuki and Abby sat down on a red, white, and blue quilt. The quilt was large. Large enough for many people to sit on it if spread out. The two teenagers had bought many sparklers, glow sticks, glow jewelry, and some food. They sat there waiting for their other three friends to join them.

Abby looked at her watch and growled.

"They better get here on time, or Abby'll-"

"Look Abs!" Kuki interrupted, pointing her finger to the three boys as they arrived. Abby sighed and smiled at them. They greeted the two girls and sat down next to them on the quilt. Wally sat next to Kuki. Hoagie sat next to Abby, and Nigel sat in the middle.

The five friends looked up at the sky.

It was becoming darker and many people had arrived to wait for the most important part of the celebration. A stage was put up with people singing on it. Many stands were set up for food and drinks. Games and blow ups had also been put up for the little event.

Now everyone had returned to sit down in their chairs, or on blankets, or just stood and waited for the music to die down and the sky to turn black.

"It's almost time. I can tell!" Hoagie squealed with excitement. Abby smirked at him and he quieted down. "Sorry. I'm just really excited. They said that they'll be better than last year's!" All his friends rolled their eyes at him.

"We know. We were all there to hear it." Wally told him, rolling his eyes again.

Hoagie ignored him and looked up toward the sky. Stars began glittering the air, clouds began whisking away, and people all around began shining their glowing items and sparklers. Abby and Kuki placed their glow necklaces and bracelets around their necks and wrists. Abby handed the guys each one and they quickly put them on.

All of sudden the music had started up again.

"_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light." _

A hush fell over the area and everyone hummed along to the melody of the song.

"_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming." _The song played slowly and in beautiful rhythm. Then everyone looked up to see the blackened sky light up with vibrant colors. Green. Blue. Orange. Purple. Red. White. Yellow. Pink. So many colors filled the sky as the fireworks were blasted into the sky for all to see._"Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming."_

The five teenagers watched the firework display, smiles on their faces, and all lively dressed in patriotic colors. They hummed along with the song again, matching its slow beat.

"_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof through the night that our flag was still there." _

Splashes of light dotted the sky as the song ended with, _"Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave? O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave." _Then as the music went away and the stage's lights clicked off, leaving everyone in pitch black, the most incredible thing appeared.

All the rest of fireworks were blasted off all at once for the big finale.

Loud booms erupted into the area, colors danced across the sky with hundreds of wide eyes staring up at them. The five teenagers looked at one another and smiled, quickly glancing back up to finish watching the blasts of light.

After the fireworks ended the whole place was crowded with people trying to escape to go home. Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, Wally, and Nigel stood and picked up their trash from their food and the quilt. Abby and Nigel folded it and laid it on Wally's shoulders so he could carry it back to the vehicles.

As they began to leave Wally smiled hugely and pumped his fists in the air.

"Man, that was so much more better than last year!"

"Yeah. The end was my favorite part. Those loud explosions from those fireworks were killer!"

"Couldn't agree more with you there, Hoagie."

"Thanks Nigel."

"Abby thinks that red, white and blue swirly firework was the best. It was so cool."

"That one was pretty, but I liked the pink and green one!"

"Yeah because those are your favorite colors, Kuki."

"Oh be quiet, Wally. It was still my favorite. Which one was yours?"

"The orange, white, and red one. That one was so awesome. What about you Hoagie?"

"Dunno. The whole shebang was pretty sweet. Maybe the one Abby was talking about. I did like the design of that one, but that light blue and yellow one was cool too. Hey, what was your favorite Nigel?"

"The red one. It was simple, solid and totally the most awesomest one!"

"Yeah. Well the whole thing was kinda awesome. We should come back again next fourth of August."

"Wally, what the heck is the fourth of August?"

"You should know Hoagie. It's today. Duh."

"You're such an idiot."

"And why am I an idiot, Abby?"

"Because it's not even August and today is the fourth of July, not the fourth of August. The fourth of August isn't even a holiday. Where'd yah get that from genius?"

"I thought that today was the fourth of August. Then what's today again?"

"The fourth of July. Independence day."

"Hoagie, what the heck is indapalipdence day?"

"Oi. Wally, it's called Inde-pen-dence day. Yah know? For the U.S.A?"

"Oh! I get it now! HAPPY INDAPALIPDENCE DAY!"

"Wally, it's independence day. Not…whatever you said."

"Really? Thanks Kooks."

"What! ? I just told you the exact same thing!"

"Just leave it Hoags. Look! There's the truck and my car. Come on!"

"Wait up Abby!"

"Yeah, what Hoagie said! I can't run as fast as you!"

"Well, hurry up yah slow Aussie! All of ya'll need tah hurry it up if yah wanna get home!"

"Abby! Wait! I dropped my sunglasses!"

"I got 'em. Here yah go Nigel."

"Thanks Kuki. Now hurry! They're leaving us!"

"Wait for me Nigel! I don't like to be last!"

Finally the five made it back to their vehicles and crammed in the quilt and got in. Abby and Kuki jumped into Abby's car and the guys jumped into Hoagie's pick up truck. As they drove away they stuck their heads out the windows and shouted, "HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. A Fourth of July one shot with your favorite five. So to all of you who celebrate the Fourth of July in the U.S.A, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!**

**Don't forget to review as well!**


End file.
